


Flourish and Blotts

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Hermione wants to go book shopping.





	Flourish and Blotts

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [grangersnape100](http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: Hidden Talent.

“Severus, do you think we can go to Flourish and Blotts tomorrow?”   
  
He gestures to the book-lined walls of his living room as he says, “Aren’t there enough books for you here, Hermione?”   
  
“I’ve read them all.” She grins mischievously when Severus stares incredulously at her.   
  
“ _How_? Even _I_ haven’t, and I’ve lived here my entire life.”   
  
“I can speed read. How do you think I got through all the homework I had in my third year?” Hermione’s smile grows when her husband’s jaw drops even further.  
  
“But—but the Time Turner? Surely you used that to get your reading done.”   
  


 

* * *

  
  
Hermione shakes her head. “That would’ve been cheating, Severus! I was only supposed to use the Time Turner to _attend_ classes.”  
  
Severus processes her words, and then starts to laugh. “Oh, Hermione, for such a smart witch, you can be very silly sometimes.”   
  
His brown-haired wife stalks toward him, her eyes narrowed in irritation. Severus _knows_ that look, and immediately he throws up his hands in surrender. “Right, Diagon Alley, first thing tomorrow morning.”   
  
Hermione hugs him happily, and a wicked thought pops into his mind. “You know…if you used this talent of yours to help me mark essays….”  
  
“Severus!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
